


Show and Tell

by Matcha97



Series: Loki's Babysitting Saga with Jesse his future Nephew [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 12:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matcha97/pseuds/Matcha97
Summary: Loki at a five year old Child's Show and Tell? What???Loki x Reader





	Show and Tell

**Author's Note:**

> This had been a concept in my head for 3 years and I'm finally able to write it down~ 
> 
> Enjoy

  Y/n received a call from her sister Jenna; she walked into the kitchen with her phone in her ear.

 

“Jenna? What’s wrong?” ‘Jesse’s show and tell is tomorrow. He does not have anything to bring to show and tell.’ “Well… What does he want to bring? Maybe the team could help.”

 

There was a long silence between Y/n and her sister’s phone call as Jenna went to ask what Jesse wants to bring for show and tell.

 

‘He wanted to bring a superhero to show and tell.’ “Alright. I’ll ask around. Will get back to you once I’ve got the reply.” ‘Thanks Y/n, you’re the best.’ “No problem sis. I’ll see you soon.”

 

Once Y/n hung up her phone, Loki walked into the kitchen. He saw the stressful look that she had on her face and asked, “Darling, what’s wrong? You looked upset and stressed out.” She glanced over the God of Mischief, “Morning Loki.” “My sister called, apparently Jesse does not have anything for his show and tell.”

 

“Does he have a specific item or thing for the show and tell?” Loki asked. “He wants to bring a superhero to it. According to Jenna.” She replied with a sigh. “Don’t stress yourself darling. We’ll figure something out.” Loki gave her a smile and gently caresses her hand.

 

  Before she could reply Loki, Tony came in and was flabbergasted by the atmosphere. “What’s with the atmosphere here? Did you do something to her Reindeer games?” “I did not do anything to her you imbecile.” Loki scoffed.

“Tony, Loki didn’t hurt me. I’m just worried about my nephew.” Y/n broke the silence. “What’s wrong with little Jesse?” Tony asked curiously while munching on an apple. “Jesse does not have anything to bring for his show and tell. I did ask Jenna what does he really wanted to bring, a Superhero.” 

 

As soon as Y/n said the word ‘superhero’, the rest of the team came in for breakfast and were distracted by the tense atmosphere. “Are we having a meeting?” Steve asked. “Pouty face here is stressed out because her nephew doesn’t have anything to bring to his Show and Tell.” Tony explained. “Yes. What Tony told you all. Except, that Jesse wanted to bring a Superhero to Show and Tell.” Y/n replied.

 

  Everyone went on an argument on who should be Jesse’s show and tell subject. Y/n gave herself a facepalm and picked up her phone to call her sister. “Hey Jen. Can I talk to Jesse?” ‘Sure. Just a second.’ ‘Jesse. It’s auntie Y/n, she is asking for you on the phone.’ ‘Auntie Y/n!!!! I missed you.’ “I missed you too; who do you want to bring to your show and tell? Everyone wanted to be your top choice.” ‘Well… Ironman is cool; I don’t really want to bring him… Can I bring Loki? He can do magic and I think he’s really cool.’ “Sure.” ‘Yay! You are the best auntie y/n!’ Immediately, Jesse hung up on her.

 

“Alright! SHUT UP!” Y/n yelled at the rowdy crowd. “I called and asked Jesse, he wanted to bring Loki. Any objections?” She asked as she rubbed her forehead. “Nope.” “No.” was their reply. “Well… If little Jesse wants to bring Reindeer games, he still needs supervision.” Tony spoke out. “Any volunteers?” Without any hesitation, Thor raised his hands like a child wanting cookies. “Alright point break will supervise him. What about you Princess Anna?” Tony glanced at Y/n. “I can’t, I need to go upstate to the X-Mansion to talk to the X-men, Fury’s task for me.” Y/n replied.  Loki looked slightly upset that Y/n wouldn’t be at the show and tell.

 

**- Time Skip, Next Morning -**

 

  Jenna dropped off Jesse at the Avengers Tower so he could ride with his aunt to school. The five year old was excited to see his aunt and Loki. Y/n went to fetch him up to their living room to wait for Loki and Thor.

 

“Have you eaten yet sport?” Y/n asked her nephew. “Yeah. Mom made nutella sandwich for me before we came here.” Jesse replied.

 

Once they had reached the living room, Loki was sitting at the couch reading. “You’re here.” “Uncle Loki!” Jesse excited called out him and ran into his arms leaving Y/n surprised that her nephew called Loki uncle. Thor came in after hearing the commotion, “Good morning Jesse.” he greeted. “Morning Uncle Thor.” Jesse gave a toothy smile.

 

  During the ride to school, Jesse was excited and happy that both Thor and Loki were going with him even though Y/n told him that Loki still need to babysitted. As they reached school, Y/n stopped Loki for a while. “Don’t cause any trouble. They are just children.” She told him. “I will darling, don’t worry.” Loki replied with his charming smile. “I’ll reward you tonight if you can behave.” She whispered to him. “You can trust me.” Before Y/n left, she gave Loki a kiss witnessed by both Loki and Jesse. 

 

“Since when did you and lady Y/n started courting, brother?” Thor asked. “It’s not your business to mingle. Let’s get this over with.” Loki sighed as he straightened up his tie.

 

   The first few classes at Jesse’s grade were eventful as Mrs. Reinfield told the class that Thor and Loki would be joining them. All the children surrounded Thor because he was their favorite leaving Loki with Jesse. Thor and Loki had to sit on chairs that were meant for little children.

 

“I’m thankful that Y/n isn’t here to see like this.” Loki mumbled to himself. “I won’t tell her.” Jesse assured him.

 

During free activity time, Thor was playing with the other children, the girls braided Thor’s hair and gave him to wear a flower crown; Jesse was at the art table drawing something. Loki saw Jesse being a young Picasso and went to see what he was doing.

 

“What are you doing there Jesse?” Loki asked trying to sneak a peek. “No! Don’t look! It’s not finished!” Jesse tried covering his artwork not letting Loki see the in progress work.

 

     **- Show and Tell time -**

 

“This is my favorite toy; it’s a unicorn toy that I named it ice-cream.” “I really liked this toy because my mommy got it for me for my birthday.” Jessica told the class while holding up her toy.

 

“That’s a cute unicorn Jessica.” Mrs. Reinfield complimented. “Jesse, it’s your turn what’s your Show and Tell?” Mrs. Reinfield asked.

 

Jesse took a deep breath and walked up to the front of the class, the backdoor of the classroom opened and closed. When Jesse opened his eyes to face his fears; the whole Avengers team was at the back giving him thumb ups and smile to encourage him. 

“I’ll file a complaint to Pepper for letting Peter ditch his school Tony.” Y/n whispered to him. “Oh shush. Little Jesse needs all the moral support he needed. If you will excuse me, I want to record my godchild.” Tony sassed her.

 

“This is my future uncle, Loki. He is the God of Mischief and brother to Thor. He worked very closely with my aunt and also loves her very much.” Once Jesse finished that sentence, the whole team turns to Y/n. “What?” She asked. “A five year old ratted out your relationship status.” Natasha told her, She just gave a nonchalant shrug. “When my aunt couldn’t take care of me, he would and always makes sure I’m alright and away from trouble so my aunt would be angry at him.” “To the world, he may be a villain. To me, he is a hero. And, he could do super cool magic tricks.”

 

   As Jesse was finished with his show and tell, Thor was wiping tears from his face as he was an emotional person. At the back of the classroom, the other Avengers were interrogating Y/n.

 

“So, you and Loki… Since when?” Steve asked. “Last Christmas, Tony’s stupid party. But, officially. After New Year’s.” She replied. “Why am I not surprised? All the signals and body language you both gave out were obvious.” Tony Chimed in.

 

After school, Jesse gave his aunt a hug. “Auntie Y/n! You came!” “Yes I did. You were very brave sport. Let’s go eat something Tony’s paying” She gave a smile. “Fine, just because little Jesse here did an excellent job on Show and Tell.” Tony replied.

 

    Lunch was rowdier than ever, Tony brought everyone to McDonald, Peter and Jesse were excited like children on Christmas day. Loki sat next to Y/n at their table, “You did great. I’m proud of you.” She whispered to his ear. “I know. I guess, Jesse let the cat out of the bag on our relationship.” He joked. “Yeah. I got interrogated. After the whole thing.” She let out a subtle laugh. Without second thoughts, Loki kissed Y/n softly.

 

“Have public decency.” Tony groaned at them as he chucked fries at them. “Don’t waste good fries!” Y/n snapped at him.

 

 The day ended with Jesse fallen asleep on the ride back, Loki and Y/n tucked him in inside of her room. “So, now there are no more unwanted distractions. Where were we?” Loki playful growled while pulling her closer to him. “Hmm… I don’t know? Remind me again?” She teased. “I’d be gladly to darling.” He leaned in to give her a passionate kiss.

 

 

**_End_ **


End file.
